Përdoruesi:INkubusse
) | emri i vërtetë = Frank James Cooper | ditëlindja = 7 maj 1901 | vendlindja = Helena, Montana, ShBA | ditëvdekja = 13 maj 1961 | vendvdekja = Beverly Hills, Kaliforni | role të shquar = Marshal Will Kane në High Noon Alvin York në Sergeant York | rroga = | gjatësia = | pseudonimi = | nacionaliteti = Amerikan | webfaqja = }} Gary Cooper, lindur si Frank James Cooper më 7 maj 1901 në Helena, Montana, ShBA; vdiq më 13 maj 1961 në Beverly Hills, Kaliforni. Cooper ka qenë një aktor amerikan, ai luajti në mbi 100 filma, ndër të tjerë në High Noon, filmi më i njohuri i tij. Filmografia *''Dick Turpin'' (1925) *''The Thundering Herd'' (1925) *''Wild Horse Mesa'' (1925) *''The Lucky Horseshoe'' (1925) *''The Vanishing American'' (1925) *''The Eagle'' (1925) *''Tricks'' (1925) *''Three Pals'' (1926) *''The Enchanted Hill'' (1926) *''Watch Your Wife'' (1926) *''The Winning of Barbara Worth'' (1926) *''Old Ironsides'' (1926) *''It'' (1927) *''Arizona Bound'' (1927) *''Children of Divorce'' (1927) *''The Last Outlaw'' (1927) *''Wings'' (1927) *''Nevada'' (1927) *''Half a Bride'' (1928) *''Beau Sabreur'' (1928) *''Doomsday'' (1928) *''The Legion of the Condemned'' (1928) *''Lilac Time'' (1928) *''The First Kiss'' (1928) *''The Shopworn Angel'' (1928) *''The Wolf Song'' (1929) *''Betrayal'' (1929) *''The Virginian'' (1929) *''Seven Days' Leave'' (1930) *''Only the Brave'' (1930) *''Paramount on Parade'' (1930) *''The Texan'' (1930) *''A Man from Wyoming'' (1930) *''The Spoilers'' (1930) *''Morocco'' (1930) *''Fighting Caravans'' (1931) *''City Streets'' (1931) *''I Take This Woman'' (1931) *''His Woman'' (1931) *''Make Me a Star'' (1932) (Cameo) *''Devil and the Deep'' (1932) *''A Farewell to Arms'' (1932) *''If I Had A Million'' (1932) *''Today We Live'' (1933) *''One Sunday Afternoon'' (1933) *''Alice in Wonderland'' (1933) *''Design for Living'' (1933) *''Operator 13'' (1934) *''Now and Forever'' (1934) *''The Lives of a Bengal Lancer'' (1935) *''The Wedding Night'' (1935) *''Peter Ibbetson'' (1935) *''Desire'' (1936) *''Mr. Deeds Goes to Town'' (1936) *''Hollywood Boulevard'' (1936) (Cameo) *''The General Died at Dawn'' (1936) *''The Plainsman'' (1936) *''Souls at Sea'' (1937) *''Bluebeard's Eighth Wife'' (1938) *''The Adventures of Marco Polo'' (1938) *''The Cowboy and the Lady'' (1938) *''Beau Geste'' (1939) *''The Real Glory'' (1939) *''The Westerner'' (1940) *''Northwest Mounted Police'' (1940) (Cooper's first film in Technicolor) *''Meet John Doe'' (1941) *''Sergeant York'' (1941) *''Ball of Fire'' (1941) *''The Pride of the Yankees'' (1942) *''For Whom the Bell Tolls'' (1943) *''The Story of Dr. Wassell'' (1944) *''Casanova Brown'' (1944) *''Along Came Jones'' (1945) *''Saratoga Trunk'' (1945) *''Cloak and Dagger'' (1946) *''Variety Girl'' (1947) (Cameo) *''Unconquered'' (1947) *''Good Sam'' (1948) *''The Fountainhead'' (1949) *''It's a Great Feeling'' (1949) (Cameo) *''Task Force'' (1949) *''Bright Leaf'' (1950) *''Dallas'' (1950) *''You're in the Navy Now'' (1951) *''It's a Big Country'' (1951) *''Starlift'' (1951) (Cameo) *''Distant Drums'' (1951) *''High Noon'' (1952) *''Springfield Rifle'' (1952) *''Return to Paradise'' (1953) *''Blowing Wild'' (1953) *''Boum sur Paris'' (1954) *''Garden of Evil'' (1954) *''Vera Cruz'' (1954) *''The Court-Martial of Billy Mitchell'' (1955) *''Friendly Persuasion'' (1956) *''Love in the Afternoon'' (1957) *''Ten North Frederick'' (1958) *''Man of the West'' (1958) *''The Hanging Tree'' (1959) *''Alias Jesse James'' (1959) (Cameo) *''They Came To Cordura'' (1959) *''Premier Khrushchev in the USA'' (1959) (documentary) *''The Wreck of the Mary Deare'' (1959) *''The Naked Edge'' (1961) Subjekt i shkurtë *''The Spider's Net'' (1924) *''The Slippery Pearls'' (1931) *''The Voice of Hollywood No. 13'' (1932) *''Hollywood on Parade'' (1932) *''The Hollywood Gad-About'' (1934) *''Star Night at the Cocoanut Grove'' (1935) *''La Fiesta de Santa Barbara'' (1935) *''Lest We Forget'' (1937) *''Screen Snapshots: Seeing Hollywood'' (1940) *''Screen Snapshots Series 19, No. 6'' (1940) *''Hedda Hopper's Hollywood No. 3'' (1942) *''Memo for Joe'' (1944) *''Snow Carnival'' (1949) (narrator) *''Screen Snapshots: Motion Picture Mothers, Inc.'' (1949) *''Screen Snapshots: Hollywood Premiere'' (1955) *''Screen Snapshots: Glamorous Hollywood'' (1958) Lidhje të jashtme * Category:Aktorë amerikanë Category:Lindje 1901 Category:Vdekje 1961 an:Gary Cooper ar:غاري كوبير bs:Gary Cooper ca:Gary Cooper cs:Gary Cooper cy:Gary Cooper da:Gary Cooper de:Gary Cooper en:Gary Cooper eo:Gary Cooper es:Gary Cooper eu:Gary Cooper fa:گری کوپر fi:Gary Cooper fr:Gary Cooper ga:Gary Cooper gl:Gary Cooper he:גרי קופר hr:Gary Cooper id:Gary Cooper it:Gary Cooper ja:ゲイリー・クーパー la:Gary Cooper nl:Gary Cooper no:Gary Cooper pl:Gary Cooper pt:Gary Cooper ro:Gary Cooper ru:Купер, Гэри sh:Gary Cooper simple:Gary Cooper sr:Гари Купер sv:Gary Cooper th:แกรี คูเปอร์ tr:Gary Cooper uk:Гері Купер vi:Gary Cooper zh:賈利·古柏